


Water Mamba

by Madilayn



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, May/December Relationship, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Casey finds the elusive water mamba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Mamba

**Author's Note:**

> Thunderbirds created by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson & owned by ITV. I make no profit from my use of characters and situations
> 
> Author Notes: Completely PWP – and definitely no plot points creeping in here! Or so I thought. At the end, plot, however tenuous, has made an appearance. 
> 
> This is for Moment of Sen, Ms Thunderbird (Feeona) and the people in the TAG team chat who wanted this finished. But especially Sen who has threatened to come and find me if it wasn't finished.

She didn’t deny that she found him attractive – in an older, rather dangerous way. Nor did she miss the way his eyes raked over her, a swift comprehensive glance that took in her entire body in a knowing way that had made her lips part slightly. 

She knew how she wanted it to end, it was just a matter of where and when.

________________________________________

“When are we going to see this damned water mamba?”

“They’re very elusive.” She hauled herself out of the water onto a ledge, lifting one leg to rest her foot on the ledge and slipping off her mask. “Though it’s been a while since one has been seen.” Her hand slid down her body, cupping a breast before moving to stroke between her legs, her eyes never leaving his. 

His own mask came off and he smiled slowly, completely understanding her meaning. “Is that so?” He looked her over and slowly stroked his hand up her wet-suited leg. “They like caves like this?”

“Sometimes.” His hand moved further up her leg and she moved her leg slightly, silently granting him further access before speaking again. “Or secluded inlets.”

“Hmmm… why am I not surprised at that. And where was the last one seen?”

“Not far from here. Would you like to see?” She licked her lips and watched his hand move further up her leg. 

“In a bit… I’d like to explore here a bit first.”

“I certainly wouldn’t object to that.” Tin-Tin reached down and touched his hand, running hers up his arm. “Anywhere in particular?”

“Oh I just thought I’d see what takes my fancy… and I see something that very much takes my fancy.” His hand moved deliberately down her leg and inner thigh, stroking between her legs. “Yeah… found something quite interesting in this particular secluded inlet here…” His thumb pressed on her and he rubbed her through the wetsuit, smiling as she moved her hips against his hand. “Not quite the innocent as you make out, Miss Kyrano.” His tone was mocking.

“I never claimed to be.”

“The perfect, untouchable Tin-Tin Kyrano. Destined to become a daughter to Jeff Tracy.”

“Again, nothing I ever claimed to be.” She shrugged “I can’t help what people think.”

“And what do you claim to be Tin-Tin?”

“I only ever claim to be me. You only have to ask.”

“All right. How about you take me to where this bloody water mamba was seen.”

“I can do that. You don’t want to know who saw it?”

“I don’t give a flying fuck who’s seen the damn thing apart from me. That is if the water mamba is what I suspect it is.”

“And just what do you suspect it is, Colonel Casey?” The man was sharp, she had to give him that. And he knew exactly what he was doing with his hands. 

He moved and kissed where his hand was manipulating. “I think that the water mamba is something like a mermaid. With dark hair and eyes and a musical voice. Who presents one face to the world but in reality is a very naughty little cock tease.”

In return she slipped into the water and wrapped her legs around him, rubbing against him. She moved her mouth to his ear. “Oh no… the water mamba isn’t a tease, but it has been known to be very very naughty.”

She broke away from him and reached up to grab her breathing mask and gasped as his hand connected hard with her backside. He was smirking when she looked back at him. He adjusted his breathing mask. “Just getting in practice,” he said. “You know – in case the water mamba gets out of hand.”  
________________________________________  
By the time she led him through the underwater archway. Tin-Tin was on the verge of climax. He hadn’t touched her again, but the anticipation of what was to come had sensitised her body to the point where the friction of her wetsuit against her skin as she swam was all that was needed. 

For once, she didn’t even bother to admire the beauty of this hidden cavern. Instead, as they emerged from the water, both of them were fumbling with breathing tanks and masks. Tin-Tin reached up and took off her cap and then fumbled with the zip to her suit, opening it and slipping it off her shoulders. 

Tim Casey took a step forward and moved his hands to push it off her arms. “No bathing suit under?”

She shrugged. “Why waste time taking that off too, when you could be fucking me?”

“Good point.” He bent his head and began to lick and nip at her breasts and then raised his head again. “However, my very delectable Water Mamba, that would entirely too fast and not nearly as much fun as we could have.”

“So...” she pushed his wetsuit off his shoulders “Just what sort of fun could we be having? And does it involve us getting naked and fucking?”

“Oh I definitely think so. I need to observe this mythical water mamba closely. Intimately even.”

“And what sort of observations are you hoping to make?” Tin-Tin slipped out of her suit and helped him push his own suit off. She raised an eyebrow. “Well, I can see why you may want to wear swimming trunks, Colonel.” She reached out and caressed him. “That could just cause a problem or two unless it’s treated.”

Casey wrapped an arm around Tin-Tin and lowered them both to the ground, drawing her in for a deep kiss. “I think under the circumstances you could call me Tim,” he said after breaking the kiss.

Her bare foot rubbed against his lower leg. “Oh no, Colonel, I couldn’t possibly. How can you possibly make a full and impartial observation of the water mamba if there is too much familiarity?”

“You minx… I’m tempted to just give you a good spanking.”

She smiled up at him and this time it was her that initiated the kiss, but not before she murmured, “what can I do to firm up that temptation?” causing him to laugh.

“My dear water mamba, you know I think I could spend days fucking you and not get bored at all.”

She twisted under his light grasp, turning so she was astride him. “And yet, here I am still unfucked.”

“So impatient. Why rush pleasure?” His hands caressed her. “Especially when the exploration can be so pleasurable itself.” His hands on her hips nudged her forward. “Still… Tell me, my impatient one, what do you want right now.”

Tin-Tin took his hands and moved them to her breasts. “I want to suck your cock. Suck it until you cum in my mouth.” She gasped as his hands rubbed and squeezed her breasts gently.

“You like that then?”

“Sucking cock? Or your hands?”

“Both I suppose. But I do like the idea of you sucking on my cock….” His hands stroked her body. “But I want to have a bit of an explore first,” and his hand cupped her mound. “Imagine my surprise to find this all beautiful and smooth and open to view.” His fingers slipped between the folds of her pussy and started to stroke. “Just how I like it.”

“I could say the same about you. I’ve not been with a man who did such extensive… manscaping.” She caressed his hairless cock and balls. “And that’s gotta hurt.”

“Oh baby…. Keep doing that…. Yeah… but it’s worth it. I like getting my cock sucked, and it’s easier to get when there’s no hair in place.” He kissed her deeply. “I like the feel of skin on skin when I fuck… and besides…. The woman who does it has a rather unique way of easing pain.”  
Tin-Tin laughed and nipped his shoulder. “Let me guess… does it involve your cock getting sucked?”

“It might as that, my intelligent Water Mamba. So…”

“So,” she teased and let her hands wander. “What have you in mind, Colonel?”

“How long were you told to keep me busy for?”

Tin-Tin pouted. “What makes you think I didn’t just want to get you alone?”

“Did you?” He looked sceptical and Tin-Tin kissed him again, and then took one of his hands and moved it to her pussy. 

“I wanted to fuck you since I saw you. Can’t you tell how much I want you?” This time her kiss was deeper, needier. “We have nothing but time, Tim. And right now, I want nothing more than to spend that time making love with you. So how about I start off by exploring that lovely hard cock of yours and finding out what your cum tastes like?”

“Works for me.” He adjusted his position and she moved between his legs. 

“I thought you’d like it,” she said before bending down and licking the tip of his cock. “And then perhaps you can do the same for me.”

“Oh my dear Water Mamba, I thought you’d never ask,” he replied, stroking her hair away from her face. “But first things first. Show me, sweet girl. Show me how well you can suck cock. How much you enjoy it.”

Tin-Tin chuckled. “Oh I like it very much, and you have a nice one.” She slid her mouth over his cock and then slid it down the shaft, sucking and licking before bringing her head up again and releasing it. “And I think I like it without the hair. All there ready and waiting for me to taste and feel.” She used both hands to caress his cock and balls, loving the groan of pleasure he gave, and leaned forward to kiss him, murmuring as she broke the kiss, “so hard and ready for me to make you cum in my mouth.”

“If that’s what you want, little one.” His hands caressed her arms and stroked back up to her shoulders and down to her breasts. “Such a beautiful body. Such an eager mouth and pussy.”

He kept caressing her shoulders and neck as she bent forward to her task again, crouched between his legs, loving the feel of her mouth, her hands and the sounds of pleasure she made as she sucked. This was a woman who loved cock and he let himself go with the pleasure she was giving him. 

Tin-Tin rested her arms on his thighs and grasped his cock in her hand, alternatively licking and sucking. Her favourite type of lollypop. She was as horny as hell, and had been for a while; her efforts to get Alan to do more than kiss her being futile. 

This man, though, had interested her from his first appearance. Only grey hair spoke of his age, his body was still lean, muscular and hard. He was also a man who obviously enjoyed sex as much as she did, and that was just fine by her.  
She moaned deep in her throat as she took him as deep into her mouth as she could, before sliding it out completely and moving her mouth to lick and suck on his hairless balls. Oh yeah…. She loved that lack of hair. Nothing between her and her favourite spots to lick and suck. 

Her free hand moved toward her own pussy, and she slipped fingers just inside, finding her clit and rubbing, mouth moving back to the lovely hard cock she was enjoying. Her hips started to move in time with her fingers fucking herself, and her mouth sucking on his cock. 

Her mind was running through fantasies of that cock inside her, and of all the other things he could do to her, with her. That hard cock she held in her mouth she wanted to feel in her pussy, she wanted his mouth there, and on her breasts, his hands touching her all over. Her eyes close as she revels in her fantasy, her world condensed to the cock in her mouth and her fingers inside herself. 

A sharp slap to her backside jerked her from her fantasy and she realised he had reached over and spanked her. Not removing his cock she raised her eyes to his. “You’re a very naughty Water Mamba. What’s that finger of yours doing playing with your pussy?” His voice was strained and he raised her, biting his lower lip as she reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled from his cock. Her mouth was glistening and he dragged her close, kissing her savagely.

In return, she rubbed against his body, knowing that she was so wet that it would be rubbing from her pussy to his cock. 

“That’s my pussy, little Mamba.” He took her hand and began to suck her fingers, licking all traces of herself off them. “And tasty it is… but all mine. If you’re going to finger yourself, I want to watch, little one. And then drink your delicious cum from you. Understand?”

Tin-Tin rubbed herself against him again, loving feeling her nipples on his hard torso, his cock sliding on her body. “Yes, Colonel. I understand. But… I may need some discipline if I’ve been so naughty.” Her hand closed around his hard cock, her thumb caressing the slit at the top before she began to pump him. 

His eyes closed briefly. “Fuck, Tin-Tin, you’ll be the death of me yet.” His kiss was ravenous and his hands caressed her backside. “But what a way to go,” he said. “Come on, my girl. Over my knee if you want to get spanked that badly.”

“Oh I do,” she said, pressing close, one hand still between them caressing his cock. “But don’t let this go off without it being in my mouth, Colonel. My pussy may be yours, but your cock’s mine.”

“In that case, my Mamba, how about we save the spanking till later…” He caressed her backside and nipped at her neck. “When we’ve both had the edge taken off, so to speak.” 

“Good idea,” Tin-Tin panted and then yelped as his hand connected twice sharply with her backside.

“A little something on account,” he said. “Because I really do want to turn your pretty ass red.” He leaned back and watched her as she pumped his cock, her movements making her breasts bounce slightly and his mouth began to water at the sight of her. “Oh yeah… so much I want to do with your gorgeous body.” He bent his head and nipped sharply on her breast, causing her to gasp in turn. When his other hand moved to caress her and his mouth moved to suckle her breast she moved her hand to is greying hair and ran her fingers through it.

“Tim… Tim… much as I love what you’re doing, please… please let me suck you… please…” Her hand tightened on him and he raised his head, eyes slightly glazed. 

“I’m sorry honey, but I just can’t seem to get enough of you. You’re a very sexual young woman you know.”

“Do you mind?” Her face was troubled. “I shock Alan… I’ve shocked other boyfriends…” She blushed. 

“Mind? Hell no. Tin-Tin, you need a man, baby. One who you’re not going to shock.” He held her close and stroked her cheek. “An experienced man will be able to appreciate your needs and enthusiasm.” His kiss was ravenous. “You tell me what you want baby. And if you manage to come up with something that I haven’t tried, we get to experiment together. If not now, then at some other time. OK?”

She nodded. “I. I love Alan. But. he won’t have sex with me. And I need it, Tim. I can’t take all the kissing and caressing he wants without sex.”

“My poor little Water Mamba. All worked up and only yourself and a toy to play with. Now that’s something I want to watch.”

As they spoke, their hands were caressing each other, and small kisses and nibbles were exchanged. “Not even a toy.” Her hand moved to his cock. “Were you serious before? You want to watch me play with myself?” The sudden jump of his cock in her hand told her his answer before he spoke. 

“Oh yeah, honey. I thought that after you suck me and I cum in your mouth, I’d watch you fuck yourself. Legs and pussy wide open for me. I can watch you get wetter and wetter and listen to you and then when you’re just about to cum, I thought I’d let my mouth join in the fun and as you keep fingering yourself, I’ll lick and suck on your wet little pussy until you cum. And then I’m going to drink you down. How does that sound?”

She moaned and began to pump him harder. “I think that sounds an amazing idea,” she said before kissing him again. “And then will you fuck me?”

“I certainly will my Mamba. I’m looking forward to that most of all. All of this is just the foreplay until I get to fuck you. And I promise, it’ll be worth it.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She wriggled backwards out of his grasp and bent down. So far, I promise you I’m not disappointed.” Her head bent and she turned her attention to his cock, drawing it into her mouth again.

“Neither am I honey, neither am I!”

Tin-Tin grasped his shaft as she moved her mouth on him, sucking hard and loving how his cock responded to her touch. She knew she wasn’t elegant doing this, unlike the exquisite woman who she had first witnessed doing this to her lover, but she didn’t care.

For Tin-Tin, sex was all about letting herself be free, to enjoy and be enjoyed. Judging from the sounds her current partner was making, he was certainly doing that. She slowly dragged her mouth off his cock and glanced up at his face from beneath her lashes, letting him see her tongue as she licked her lips. Then she let her hands slip from cock to cradle his balls, stroking, squeezing, causing him to groan loudly and focus his eyes on her. It was going to be a bit of a contortion but… she groaned herself. Smooth, hairless balls. It would let her taste him completely. 

Her fingers slipped behind his balls, stroking the sensitive area there and she moved her mouth, kissing his balls and then opening wider to take them into her mouth.

“Fuck!! Oh fuck... shit… yeah… oh baby, keep doing….” His words trailed off into a series of moans and she felt him start to jerk. Looking up, she saw his cock start to leak cum. 

“Oh Tim..” she breathed... “that’s it. Cum for me.” She shifted and licked a long line from his balls, to the base of his cock and the tip, closing her eyes as she tasted him. “Tastes so good…fuck my mouth. It’s so greedy for you,” and she took him into her mouth again, shifting to her knees to allow them both better access. 

He thrust into her mouth, and reached down to pull her hair back, so he could watch her mouth as he fucked it. The combination of her mouth, tongue, one small, strong hand rubbing his cock, and one doing the same to his balls, as well as the movements of her naked body undid him.

He watched her lick and suck him, taking all he released and he groaned in sheer pleasure. Rarely had he had a partner who showed such pleasure in all aspects of sex. When she finally let his cock slip out of her mouth, he was surprised that he was still aroused – but then, he wanted his little Water Mamba so very much. 

Tim Casey reached for her, intending to draw Tin-Tin up his body and indulge in kisses and exploration of her. He was surprised when she pressed a kiss to his cheek and moved away to the water’s edge, rinsing her mouth.

“Tin-Tin?” His voice was concerned – he didn’t want her to do anything that she found distasteful.

She came back to him and nestled at his side, her arms around him and drew him to her for a long kiss. Her mouth tasted of saltwater. “I don’t like kissing directly after I’ve sucked cock,” she explained. “I’m not sure why, I just prefer to rinse.”

This time, he initiated the kiss, his hands stroking her body, delighting in the feel of it. “I was concerned, my dear. Will you touch yourself for me, my Mamba?” Her laugh was husky and she moved so that she was leaning back against him, spreading her legs and letting her fingers caress herself. 

“Like this, my Colonel?” she asked, one hand teasing a breast, the other rubbing between her legs. 

“Oh just like that, my dear,” he said, his own hands stroking her, and then one slipping down to between her legs, entwining their fingers and starting to play with her. 

He watched and listened as she moved against him, encouraging him, begging him. Finally, he manoeuvred them until she was lying on their wetsuits, her legs opened and he bent his head to lick and kiss down her body.

His hands and mouth were travelling over her body, even after he moved to lick and suck between her legs, Tin-Tin was aware of him moving back to touch and kiss her breasts, and she is whimpering and begging him to keep touching her. 

She’s never had a lover like this. He’s much older than she would normally be interested in, but with age obviously comes advantages. Like his knowledge of sex. Of how to touch a woman to give her pleasure. 

She’s spread her legs as wide as she can, and he’s now nibbling along her inner thigh where her leg joins her body. It’s not normally an area she would call erogenous, except his mouth seems designed to change that. His breath was hot against her skin. 

“Touch yourself, my Mamba. Let me see you use your fingers to fuck your pussy while I eat it.” Tin-Tin moaned and did as she asked, wishing that there was some way that she could watch… wishing that this encounter was taking place in a certain pleasure club that she and Eddie had once enjoyed spending time at, with soft furnishings and mirrored ceilings and walls that let you see everything going on.

She let her fingers move in a rhythm that she knew well, one that had brought her to climax on many occasions, and as she did, she told him what she wanted of him. What she wanted to do to him, for him to do to her. When the location wouldn’t be an underwater cave, but a plush bed and where time had no constraints.

She could feel his mouth and his tongue working in concert with her fingers, could feel his tongue wrapping around her fingers, his mouth sucking gently on them as well as her aching pussy. Aching for him. For his hard cock to fill her in more ways than one. 

It had been far too long for her. Too many nights of just her fingers, or her toys. Too many nights without a warm body to cover hers, without kisses bruising her lips, caressing her body. 

His tongue was doing wonderful things to her, she’d not had a lover that talented with their tongue since she had returned “home” to live. She wasn’t going to last much longer, but then… then he had promised to fuck her. And she needed that. Needed the warmth of a human cock up her, of another body thrusting against her. To cling to. 

As for him – he was fascinated by her. Miss Tin-Tin “butter-wouldn’t-melt-in-my-mouth” Kyrano who was, in reality, a highly sexual being who obviously enjoyed fucking and being fucked.

She tastes amazing. Her skin is satiny smooth, and tastes slightly of salt and he’s hard again. Hard and needing to be inside her, but he wants to taste her cum first. He’s loving watching her fuck herself and he renews his feast, licking her pussy, driving his tongue deep, sucking on her fingers. And he listens to her. 

Her hips are thrusting against his mouth and he can taste more now, and she’s so wet for him. Yeah. He wants to fuck her. Again. And Again. And then come back for more. And when he hears her tell him how she wants to be fucked by him about where, he has to agree.

Sex is good anywhere, but it’s much better when it’s in comfortable surroundings. 

He heard her keen and cry his name; grasping her thrusting fingers he kisses them and licks the moisture from them before moving his mouth back to her thrusting hips. He moved his hands and held her hips steady to allow him better access.

And then he enjoyed her climax. Her taste was in his mouth, he could feel her fingers on his head, pushing him into her, hear her begging him. He could smell her and all of his senses were involved with her as she climaxed.

And suddenly he couldn’t wait. He needed to be in her. It was as simple as that, and as complicated. 

She was thrusting into his mouth, hands grasping his head and when she felt his mouth move from her and start to kiss up her body, for a moment she felt bereft. Until she realised that this meant that, finally, he would be fucking her. His hard cock would be buried deep inside her, and she eagerly reached for him. “Hurry Tim. I need you to fuck me.”

“Impatient Mamba,” he said laughing and kissed her. “And I fully intend to, but I think we need to be a bit more comfortable.”

Tin-Tin snorted. “I am not waiting until we can get to be in a bed,” she said. “I can’t wait!”

“Neither can I. Although, I would very much love to have you in a bed, my dear little Mamba. But no – I just want to move us slightly. I don’t want your back to be torn up, dear girl.” He moved off her and pulled her up, then smoothed his hand down her back, kissing down her spine. “It’s not exactly smooth here.” He felt her shiver under his touch and did it again, just to enjoy the sensation.

She turned it around, however, when her hand found him and grasped. “You had better do something soon, Colonel. I’m getting impatient…. And the Water Mamba’s bite is said to be fatal.”

He groaned and kissed her passionately. “That I could well believe.” He pulled her to her feet and gathered up their wetsuits and, holding her hand, drew her to a large boulder. He dripped the wetsuits to the ground, using them to pad it and sat down, back against the boulder.

“Now… how about you find someplace comfy to sit, my dear Mamba,” he said to her, tugging her hand gently.

Tin-Tin laughed. “Why Colonel, I thought you’d never ask!” She sank down, grasping him in one hand and guiding him inside her. He thrust upwards as she did and they both groaned with the sense of a need fulfilled.

“Well hello,” he said and slipped his arms around her, drawing her close. “I believe I’ve managed to capture the elusive Water Mamba.”

Her hands glided up his chest as she began to slowly circle her hips against him. Tin-Tin smiled as she leaned forward. “For now, my Colonel. But the Water Mamba needs careful handling and can slip away in the blink of an eye.” She nipped along his jawline as his hands moved across her body and he began to move his own hips, thrusting up into her. 

They held each other closer and he could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest as he thrust urgently into her. His hands were stroking her back, and he moved one to the back of her head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. His fingers were entangled in her hair, her arms were round his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could.

They were moving together, hands caressing, mouths tasting, nipping. Kissing. Again and again. 

Each moan that they uttered, each time they moved against each other, the pleasure they were getting from each other building higher and higher. 

She couldn’t work out whether it was the position, the location, the man or a combination of all three. Certainly, she had fucked in this position before. Even in this location. Was it the man? 

After he had arrived, her father had taken her aside and warned her about him. Kyrano’s lips had been thin with disapproval as he had touched on Tim Casey’s reputation with women. She hadn’t cared – it wasn’t his reputation that intrigued her. It was him. From their first introduction, when they shook hands, she wanted him and knew he wanted her. 

Tin-Tin gasped as their kiss broke and his hand moved between them, to stroke and pet her clitoris as he fucked her. “Cum for me, my Mamba,” he said hoarsely, breathing ragged, his thrusts becoming faster as he was reaching his own climax. 

He was torn between watching her face and her breasts as she moved. Her cries of passion were exciting him, but so was her body. As she moved on his cock, as he thrust into her, her breasts bounced and he loved it. He found himself wanting to see what it was like to have her beneath him, to see those same soft mounds move as he thrust into her. 

He groaned his own passion and started to thrust up into her harder and moved his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking. He didn’t care if he left marks. For this time, in this moment, she was his. 

And he was hers.

They were both saying things, but neither of them were aware of what they said, both completely consumed in their mutual passion.

She wanted him. All of him. With her on him like this, he couldn’t get any deeper into her, and yet it wasn’t enough. She wanted him to watch her, to touch and watch her as she climaxed. For him to see as well as feel and hear what he was doing to her.

And she wanted to watch him as well. She was so close to climax. So incredibly close, but needed that extra. 

“Cum for me, Tin-Tin,” he said before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. Her arms wrapped around him and they pressed close, tongues and mouths joined as much as he was deep inside her. She pulled away, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Touch me, my Colonel,” she said and took his hands, placing them on her breasts. Then, her hands over his, she showed him what she needed and he complied. “Yes,” she moaned. “Watch me, my Colonel. Watch me as you make me cum.” Her own hands moved to caress his face. “And let me watch you cum.”

Her hands were roaming over his chest, and she let her fingernails dig into his skin, raking lightly over his own nipples, and she revelled in the sounds that they both made. Her cries became more and more wild as she begged him to watch her, told him that he was making her cum, please, watch me, please…

She wanted her breasts played with? Then he was only too happy to oblige. He enjoyed the feel of her silky skin under his hands, the softness of her breasts contrasting with her hard nipples. Occasionally he took his hands off his breasts to enjoy watching them bounce, and bent down and licked or nipped at one of them, loving her reactions.

And all the time she was begging him to watch her. 

It would see that his Water Mamba may be somewhat of an exhibitionist. Not that he was going to complain. He hadn’t been this turned on in some time, and he was very pleased this woman was not only living up to, but exceeding his initial assessment of her. 

He couldn’t help but smile at the noise they were both making, sounds echoing in the chamber, amplifying the passion. How the hell would he have managed to keep her quiet if he’d gone to her, or she’d come to him in the villa. 

He had no doubt that she would have had a solution to that as well.

He couldn’t wait any more. His hands moved from her breasts to cup her backside and he used that hold to gain leverage to thrust harder into her. He could feel her clenched tightly around him, and her head was thrown back as she screamed in pleasure.

He didn’t realise he was as loud as her as he climaxed, and they were both stunned by the sudden silence as she collapsed against his chest, her arms twined round his waist, his cradling her against him. 

The only sounds were of heavy breathing as they both recovered, they could feel each other’s hearts beating. She felt nice snuggled against him, cradled by his lap, in his arms. He was still buried inside her, but neither of them wanted to move, to get rid of that closeness.

He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head, before resting his cheek there. Dammit! This was meant to be casual sex. Nothing else. It couldn’t be. With two ex-wives and more alimony than he could really afford, he couldn’t do anything else. 

Especially not with this woman. This woman who was to become the daughter of his oldest friend. He knew she was off limits as soon as Jeff had started to speak of his hopes of Alan and Tin-Tin. ‘

Yet still, he had burned for her. Before he even knew who she was, their eyes had met and both had known it was inevitable. But he hadn’t been able to help himself. And, god help him, he wanted more. 

He felt her kiss his collarbone and unconsciously his arms tightened around her as she looked up at him, eyes heavy with that exquisite fatigue that comes after good sex, and smiled. She reached one hand up and cupped his cheek, and he moved his own to grasp it and press a kiss to her palm. 

“My Colonel, you appear to have captured and tamed the Water Mamba.”

Even as she spoke, she knew it was true on a deeper level than she had intended, and she could see in his eyes that he knew it for a truth as well. She didn’t know how long they had been here. And she didn’t care. She had been looking at the bead on her bathing cap that would tell her that the coast was clear for them to return, but it stayed unlit.

That meant that she could stay with him a little longer. She pulled his head to hers for a deep kiss and hoped in her heart that it would be enough.

But even deeper down, they both knew it wasn’t. And both knew that, no matter what else happened in their lives, whoever else happened, if one of them called, the other would answer.   
That was the price of capturing a Water Mamba.


End file.
